New change
by littlemizzchancey
Summary: The least expected Renesmee gets a letter from HOGWARTS. What will happen will she go? or will she pass up the offer But if one decideds to go will she go before one finds out she has been imprinted on will the impossibe happen only one way to find out
1. 11th Birthdays and letters

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OFF THESE CHARACTORS AT ALL EVEN IF I DO WISH THAT I DID**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**IF I GET SO MOVE VIEWS I WILL CONTINUE MY STORY**

**Summery: The least expected Renesmee gets a letter from HOGWARTS. What will happen will she go and leave the family to be with the wizard. will james and Renesmee fall in love and tell each other or keep it hidden and who falls pregant with whos child.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Renesmee P.O.V**

Today wasn't any normal saturday. Today was a special day it was suppose to be one off the best days of the year for me it was the 9th september which was not an avarage day to me or my Family and Friends,NO the 9th september was my birthday.

Today i was turning 11. Too bad none of my family are going to be here only me, my mum and dad are going to bee here only THREE people are going to be here for my 11th birthday everyone else rather had a reason or just doesn't want to come. It made me feel like i wasn't worth the trouble for someone to bother to come to my 11th birthday.

These are thier reasons or excuses:

Grandpa charlie could get a flight from forks to england so he could come but he promised he would come next year little did he know i wouldn't be here next not here here i am going to be somewhere more better i said looking down at the peice of paper of paper that sat on my bed. I haven't even known that hogwarts was a real school i had never even fort of it.

Grandpa Carlisle has a surgery at 8pm that won't be finished until 9pm then he has another at 5am until 7am so he can't come and Grandma Esme won't come if Grandpa aint coming.

Grandma Reene is stuck in Australia. Her and phil were suppose to come back yesterday but every flight they get is cancied so they got one to phoenix today. Aunt Alice was saddest that she couldn't come so that meant NO PARTY!. She and uncle Jasper are stuck in africa on thier 'Honeymoon'. That meant it was just me, Mum and Dad. No fuss...or so i thought.

as i thought of this i read through my hogwarts letter

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmisters: Minerva McGonagall**  
**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Surpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Aspiring Witch/Wizard,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all neccessary books and equipment.**  
**Term begins as soon as you are enrolled. We await your owl eagerly.**

**Yours sincerely,**  
**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry**

**Uniform**  
**First year students will require**  
**sets of plain workrobes (black)**  
**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**  
**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**  
**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Set Books**  
**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**  
**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk**  
**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**  
**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**  
**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**  
**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**  
**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**  
**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**  
**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**Other Equipment**  
**1 wand**  
**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**  
**1 set glass or crystal phials**  
**1 telescope**  
**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

James P.O.V

I woke up early today, like 6 o'clock which is a shoker for four reasons 1-it's saturday 2-i'm not a morning person. 3-i like to sleep! and lastly im a potter up at 8am at the latest. Anyway there are two reasons why iam up early 1-it's my birthday! 2-today i get my hogwarts letter! How i love Hogwarts! It's going to be great me and Fred will pull pranks on EVERYONE Just like the Marauders and Gred and feorge! Anyway watch out Hogwarts here i come.

I made my way down stairs as i was walking i heard the letter box and a letter fall from it as i started to walk towards it i saw my name on the front off an envelope, not just any envelope one from HOGWARTS as quickly as i could i ran over and ripped the letter open and started reading:

**(same letter that was on Renesmee P.O.V)**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmisters: Minerva McGonagall**  
**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Surpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Aspiring Witch/Wizard,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all neccessary books and equipment.**  
**Term begins as soon as you are enrolled. We await your owl eagerly.**

**Yours sincerely,**  
**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry**

**Uniform**  
**First year students will require**  
**sets of plain workrobes (black)**  
**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**  
**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**  
**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Set Books**  
**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**  
**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk**  
**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**  
**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**  
**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**  
**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**  
**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**  
**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**  
**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**Other Equipment**  
**1 wand**  
**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**  
**1 set glass or crystal phials**  
**1 telescope**  
**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW**

**IF I GET SO MOVE VIEWS I WILL CONTINUE MY STORY**


	2. Letting the Parents know and excitement

**I KNOW I KNOW that i havent updated in ages more like years but i've been busy and i would have dated a few days ago but my work kept on getting deleted so i havent been able to Sorry **

**But anyway i hope you like this chaper :D **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Renesmee P.O.V**

**As i finished reading the letter i got of my bed and went down stairs keeping hold of the letter in my hand safely. As i wondered in to the kitchen, i put the letter on the table as i looked in the fridge for some Blood, i know right weird isnt it keeping Blood in the fridgebut we're not exactly what you would call a normal family unless you concider 2 vampires and a half vampire and half human child with another big extened family that are vampires and then theres my mum saide that are humans then i guess you could concider us a normal family.**

**But the part about us being vampires and me half we tend to keep that on a need to know bases you could say or a noone needs to know bases which ever one you prefer, but anyway i picked up some Blood and i got a strew then i sat down and just looked at the letter, just then my mum walked in the room**

**"Whats that, that you are looking at, Sweetie?"**

**"umm...nothing" i said sneekly**

**"Oh no of course not" mum said as she sat down on the chair across from me as i finished my Blood bag i went to put it in the bit. Its weird how we do everything at human speed even thou there are only vampires around us, thats just the way we are trying to act human even thou we aint, well im the closest by not completely, Oh well we've learnt to live with it.**

**As i was so lost in thought i didnt notice my mum picking up my letter or dad coming in and standing behind mum and was also reading the letter.**

**"Nessie, i thought you said this letter was nothing" Mum said**

**"urr..did i. i dont remember that" i said trying to act innocent**

**"Whats this hogwarts place i've never heard of it" Dad said confused**

**"Me neither maybe you should ring Carlise and ask him he might know"**

**"Yer hopefully, where did you get this letter love?"**

**"It was on the table when i came in, Nessie had it infront of her, she was staring at it when i came in"**

**"Nessie, Darling, where did you get this?" Mum added on as Dad walked out of the room with his phone to his ear**

**"It came in the post this morning in a evelope with my name on i, so i figured it would be okay to open it as it had my name on it, was i wrong to do that mum? even thou MY NAME on it."I said epersizing the my name with innocent pleading eyes **

**"No of course not Baby" **

**"Mum, Baby seriously im not 5"**

**"Oh i know well anyway go and get ready we're going shopping"**

**"umm...why? we dont eat"**

**"Because it's what normal familys do on normal days"**

**"you mean human familys"**

**"Exactly now go and get ready, we're meet you in the car" mum said dissappearing out the door**

**As soon as i was in my room i felt lonley had they forgot my birthday or something i thought vampires we're suppose to have good memorys or something guess there not that good.**

**As i was ready i headed to the car as i got in i noticed mum and dad we're already in the car waiting for me.**

**After we'd spent what felt like hours shopping we finally headed home and still NO happy birthday we even went past the Birthday section, i tried my best to point it out but yet had nothing. I had to hide it in my mind so dad didnt know what i was thinking.**

**As we pulled up on to our drive we started pulling out the shopping bags and when everything was out we closed the boot and walked into the house and all i heard as i walked in was...**

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESSIE"**

**Mum walked in behind me dropping the bags she was carrying and gave me a big hug and said "Happy 11th Birthday sweetheart" in my ear and Dad did the same and then i turned to the big crowd infront of me and was brought in to a big hug by mum family i was shocked as i was told by them that they were unable to come to my birthday and there wasnt going to be a birthday party they lied, Oh well it's my birthday. So im going to enjoy my birthday and talk about the letter tonight but for now i'm going to enjoy my birthday well it lasts.**

**James P.O.V**

**"MUM MUM, DAD DAD, MUM, DAD" I yelled running into their bedroom jumping on to their bed well waving my letter about in my hand.**

**"IT CAME, IT CAME" I yelled excitely jumping up and down on their bed excited acting like a five year old, but oh well i dont care i was far to excited about the letter coming as you could probably tell by my reaction how excited i was but its HOGWARTS how could i not be excited.**

**"umm...I'm trying to sleep" mum complained**

**"Dad Dad, lool look" i said waving the letter in his face**

**"Oh that's grwat, go downstairs and i'll be down in a minute so we can leave mum to sleep and see if Lily is awake yet" Dad said at that point Lily walked in wiping her eyes with her arm from sleep well dragging her teddy Mr Snuggles with her.**

**"Whats all the excitement about im trying to sleep?" Lily said yawning quitely**

**"Aww come here darling, lets go and get some breakfeast you too James, we will let mummy sleep." Dad said pulling me and Lily out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen to get breakfeast started as mum stayed in bed and slept.**

**After breakfeast i was so excited that i wanted to go shopping for my things straight away, after mum and dad took some convincing we made our way to Diagon Ally to get everything i needed. I didnt care thatr it was my birthday i was going to Hogwarts and i couldnt wait.**


End file.
